Mi querida Nadeshiko...Mi querida Sakura..."
by Isilme
Summary: Nadeshiko se enamoró de Fujitaka, esto hirió a Sonomi...Nadeshiko tuvo que marchar...


MI QUERIDA NADESHIKO…MI QUERIDA SAKURA  
  
-¡Sonomiii-chaaan!- una dulce voz de muchacha rompió el silencio de la   
noche.  
Una chica de pelo corto y pelirrojo asomó la cabeza por la puerta.  
-¡Nadeshiko! ¿Qué haces fuera a estas horas? Vas a coger frío, pasa.  
  
La otra muchacha, que tenía su misma edad, obedeció, y al entrar en   
la casa se quitó la bufanda que resguardaba del frío su pálido cuello,   
permitiendo que su hermosa melena cayera libremente por su espalda.   
  
-Sonomi...tenía que contarte algo...  
-Vamos a mi cuarto, llevaré unas tazas de té y me lo explicas todo.   
  
Una vez allí la joven Nadeshiko se sentó en el borde de la cama de su   
mejor amiga y exhaló un hondo suspiro. Sonomi la miraba con expectación,   
dejándole tiempo a que escogiera las palabras adecuadas para decir aquello   
que…probablemente ella ya sabía.   
  
-Sonomi-chan, creo que me he enamorado.-Bajó la vista al suelo, parecía   
asustada.  
-¿Ena…?¿Y de quién?   
-Del profesor Kinomoto.  
  
Sonomi guardó silencio, y una aguda espina de dolor se clavó en su   
corazón.   
  
-¿Qué dices? Eso no puede ser, él es tu profesor y…además…es mayor   
que tú…y…  
-Pero no me importa. La semana pasada cuando…me caí del árbol y   
aterricé sobre él, me miró con tanta simpatía…es amable y dulce…Y yo le   
quiero.  
  
Los verdes ojos de Nadeshiko brillaron como piedras preciosas al   
tiempo que decía estas palabras. Y Sonomi tuvo miedo…un miedo horrible   
porque sabía que, de algún modo…iba a perderla.   
  
-¿Él te ha dicho algo?-preguntó finalmente, tragándose su enfado.  
-No, pero me parece que siente lo mismo…me lo dirá…  
  
* * *  
Sonomi no pudo impedir que su prima saliera de su casa de noche,   
tras la conversación, y corriera en dirección al apartamento de Fujitaka   
Kinomoto. De una forma totalmente impulsiva, llamó al timbre.   
  
El profesor abrió la puerta, somnoliento, pero su expresión cansada   
se transformó al ver a semejante ángel enfrente suya.   
  
-Na…deshiko…  
-Profesor Kinomoto…siento molestarle tan tarde. Sólo venía…  
  
Él tomó su mano y la condujo al salón, donde hacía mucho menos   
frío.   
  
-Llámame Fujitaka, por favor. Y ahora dime…  
-¿Sabe una cosa?-un leve rubor cubrió sus pálidas mejillas.- Es que me he   
enamorado de usted.  
-Yo también de ti-respondió él con dulzura y decisión.   
-¿De verdad?-estaba sin habla.  
-De verdad. Te quiero, Nadeshiko.   
  
* * *  
Sonomi se sentía herida. Cada recreo y en la hora del almuerzo, el   
profesor y su alumna se encontraban. Su romance no era ningún secreto,   
porque ellos no se habían esforzado en que lo fuera. Él era atractivo,   
inteligente y amable, tenía muchas virtudes y ningún defecto, pero eso   
enfurecía aún más a Sonomi.   
  
Un buen día, a la hora del descanso, Nadeshiko corrió hacia su   
prima, emocionada.  
-Tienes que ver esto, Sonomi-chan…  
Extendió una mano y Sonomi pudo ver la alianza plateada que lucía   
en su dedo anular.  
-Dime que no es cierto, Nadeshiko.  
-Sí…pienso casarme con él…aunque toda mi familia se oponga. Me iré a   
vivir con él y seremos muy felices…yo soy feliz ahora…  
Sonomi apartó su vista del anillo y no supo qué decir. Un   
desconocido se iba a llevar a su más preciado tesoro. Abrazó a su amiga,   
sin saber por qué, pero sentía que debía ser partícipe de su felicidad,   
animarla…  
  
* * *  
(Un año después)  
"Soy feliz, Sonomi, muy feliz. Él me quiere y yo le quiero y con   
mucho esfuerzo hemos conseguido convertir el pequeño apartamento en un   
hogar confortable. Mi niño nacerá en verano, pienso llamarle Touya si es un   
chico, y si es chica, Sakura."  
  
Estos párrafos eran la nota común de todas las cartas de Nadeshiko a   
su prima. Aquella había empezado a ejercer como modelo, y todos los   
fotógrafos de todas las revistas se disputaban el hecho de contemplar su   
belleza tras un objetivo. Estaba embarazada…era feliz…aunque nadie de su   
familia, excepto ella, Sonomi, había aceptado el matrimonio.  
  
Sonomi sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus mejillas   
de nuevo. Su amiga era feliz, pero ¿y ella? ¿Qué era ella ahora para   
Nadeshiko? Nadeshiko ya nunca estaría a su lado a todas horas, no podría   
verla cuanto quisiera, ni compartir sus sonrisas...ese hombre se la había   
arrebatado.   
  
* * *  
(Diez años después)  
Un niño llamado Touya, una pequeña de tres años, de nombre   
Sakura, una nueva casa, más grande y confortable…Un marido que la   
amaba con locura y conservaba cada una de sus fotos como modelo como   
si de tesoros se tratase. Todo eso tenía Nadeshiko a la edad de veintisiete   
años. Y todo eso tuvo que dejar atrás…  
  
"Soy la mujer más dichosa del mundo, Sonomi. Cada amanecer y   
cada atardecer están llenos de magia y de misterio. Desde mi jardín oigo el   
trinar de los pájaros, y mi pequeña Sakura los señala y dice:"Me guta pájao   
bonito". Ella es tan especial…y mi hijo Touya tiene ya diez años, es todo un   
hombrecito. No puedo pedir más…"  
  
Sonomi se despertó de su sueño. Miró a su alrededor y sintió el frío   
que entraba por una de las ventanas de su habitación. Ahora vivía en una   
gran mansión, porque se había convertido en la presidenta de una   
importante compañía.   
-Nadeshiko…Nadeshiko, ¿dónde estás?-y lloró amargamente una vez más,   
como tantas desde el día en que su querida amiga abandonó este mundo.   
  
-Mamá-una voz aguda e infantil la llamaba desde la cuna situada a pocos   
metros de su cama.   
La joven mujer se levantó y se asomó para mirar a su niña.  
-Tomoyo, duérmete, cariño. Mamá está bien.   
La pequeña cerró sus grandes ojos azules y bostezó, disponiéndose a   
seguir durmiendo.   
  
* * *  
(Ocho años después)  
-¡Tomoyo-chaaannn!!-Sakura se acercó corriendo a su mejor amiga.  
-¡Buenos días, Sakura!  
-Buenos días- sonrió la preciosa niña de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños.-  
Hace un día precioso, ya están floreciendo los cerezos…  
-Sí, es verdad-dijo Tomoyo alzando su inseparable cámara de vídeo.   
-¿Por qué me estás grabando ahora?  
-Porque estás muy guapa cuando sonríes como ahora.   
  
"Y por muchas otras cosas que no comprenderías, mi querida   
Sakura. Por si algún día Syaoran Li consigue su objetivo y tú te das cuenta   
de que le correspondes…Por si algún día te alejas de mí…Pero quiero   
verte feliz aunque me duela, y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano.   
Sakura, mi querida Sakura…"  
  
FIN  
  
Notas: ¿Qué tal? Un poco extraño, ¿verdad? Se me ocurrió escribir un poco   
sobre la relación Nadeshiko-Fujitaka y la amistad de ella con Sonomi, para   
luego establecer una equivalencia con la relación Tomoyo-Sakura, aunque   
enfocada desde planes diferentes. Porque en algunas cosas Tomoyo no se   
parece a su madre…  
Comentarios y tirones de orejas a mjpj@supercable.es  
Gracias por leerla!  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
  



End file.
